Avid fans do anything to show their pride in their team including wearing clothes, buying trinkets, placing bumper stickers on vehicles and fastening flags onto their vehicles, all with team logos. Furthermore, people are continuously looking for ways of advertising, such as putting signs atop taxicabs, placing ads on the sides of buses and affixing stickers to vehicles.